


Rin's Dilemma

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: And A Horny One Too, Dubious Consent, Multi, Rin Is A Whiny Shit, Rin's Trainer Believes It, Swimming, You Know That Old Thing About Athletes Not Having Sex Before A Game?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a meet coming up, and his trainer firmly believes in the "no having sex before a match" rule. Rin doesn't.</p><p>Makoto does, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with a Rin fic! I'm trying to cycle through characters so you can see their lives separately. Next is Rei with some Rei/Sousuke smut.
> 
> I haven't done full on sex in a bit, cut me some slack.

Rin believed that he was completely justified in his actions. What right did his trainer have to say that to him, especially right in front of Haru? So, he punched him, square in the nose, and now was sitting in the passenger seat of Makoto's car, hearing the big brunette lecture him as he drove.

"Rin, why did you think that was okay? You're an adult now, you can't just go around punching people whenever you think it's right! I had to leave work, leave my kids, to come and get you. They all get paranoid when I leave the classroom; one of them, oh, sweet little Kei, I feel awful every time I leave because she goes into full blown panic attacks! Where was I going with this, I had a point."

Rin scoffed, "Don't punch people?"

"Yes!" Makoto slammed a hand down on the steering wheel, turning away from the pool where Haru was left training. "Don't just punch people for no reason!"

"But I had a reason Mako!" Rin shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd bulked up from swimming, but was still smaller than Makoto.

"What was your reason? And it better be a damn good one." Makoto let that slip, making Rin look at him in bewilderment.

"He told me I couldn't have sex until after Saturday."

Makoto was quiet, then bursted out laughing, leaning forward over the steering wheel. Rin's face burned as he glared at Makoto, punching him in the arm softly.

"Damn it Makoto, it's not funny!" He argued as Makoto began to drive, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You punched him over that?" Makoto asked. "Have you ever thought that maybe he could be right?"

"What?!" Rin yelled, making Makoto begin laughing again.

"Well, some athletes don't have sex before a match, or meet, and it helps. Your trainer is just looking out for you." Makoto said, pulling into their driveway.

"That's stupid. Sex hasn't interfered with my performance this far. Why should I listen to him?" Rin said to Makoto, staring into kind green eyes. Makoto smiled and pecked his lips, a finger under the ginger's chin.

"Just listen to him. You never know what could happen." Rin shook his head.

"I won't."

Makoto, making a 'hm' noise, took out his phone, fiddled with it for a few seconds, then put it away, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Have a good rest of your day Rin." He said. Rin, confused, climbed out of the car and went inside, waving goodbye to Makoto as he headed back to work.

Upon entering, he heard Nagisa humming in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see her, dressed in a light blue dress she had to have borrowed from Ai, twirling around, baking cookies. He leaned on the doorframe and watched her, speaking up when she finally bent over to take a tray out of the oven.

"Nice view." She gasped and stood upright, looking over her shoulder. Smiling, she set the tray down on the stovetop and walked over to him.

"Thanks babe. What're you doing home so early?" He kissed her, forcefully, making her smile and rest her hands on his chest. She pulled away and he sighed.

"Punched my trainer."

"Again?" She questioned. He nodded and she giggled. "It's a good thing Marvin likes you, or else you'd be out of a job."

Rin nodded and Nagisa sighed, pecking the corner of his mouth. "What for?"

Rin recounted the story, to which Nagisa laughed.

"He actually believes that?"

Rin nodded, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands fall onto Nagisa's hips. The girl smiled, resting her arms around his neck.

"It's ridiculous, right? We should prove him wrong."

The timer dinged and Nagisa sprung away from him, running to grab her cookies from the oven. Before Rin could say anything, Ai burst in from the garage, holding her duffel over her shoulder. Her long, lavender hair was tied into a bun, and she wore dance clothes, red heels and a black dress. She walked in, dropped her bag, and wrapped her arms around Rin, groaning.

"I am so done with this. My kids, my kids, they don't listen to me! My prima, her technique is completely slipping and they don't believe that the cherography that I work on here at home and at the studio before hours is of their quota! I'm actually so tempted to quit." She whined. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled, leaning her head into his neck.

"You wouldn't do it though."

"Of course not."

She then released him and walked to Nagisa, whispered something in the other girl's ear, and the two nodded.

Rin began to notice things as his other partners arrived home. They wouldn't hang on or around him for too long, they'd only kiss him for a very short time; it was odd. Then, a worrying thing happened when he went up to shower.

Normally, Nagisa would join him, or Rei would, and if he was bathing, Haru would beat him there. But, as Rin showered, he was alone. He could hear the others downstairs, laughing and shouting, carrying on about the old pictures of themselves they had been looking over all night. In the small space, he wondered if he'd done something wrong, or made them mad somehow.

Pulling on boxers, he just claimed one of the beds and laid down, hearing everyone begin to shower and say goodnight to each other. He waited to see who'd sleeping with him; probably Makoto, wanting to apologize for yelling at him earlier, like usual.

The door never opened.

At around 1 am, Rin had decided to climb out of bed and go see what the hell was going on. He peered into one of the bedrooms, seeing Sousuke asleep, with Nagisa laid out on his chest. They both were sound asleep, covered by a dark blue comforter.

In the next bedroom, he saw Rei and Makoto, both on either sides of the bed, with their hands intertwined between the two of them.

Lastly, he saw Haru, with Ai and Kou laid on either side of his chest, all asleep.

He walked back to the bedroom where he'd been, completely confused. Sure, they were king sized beds, but they'd chosen a house with four bedrooms so that it'd be two to each.

His fears that he'd been trying to suppress came to the surface as he sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He had to have made them mad, why would they sleep together like that? Falling backwards onto the pillow, Rin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to will the nausea that was in his throat and the tears in his eyes away. He was overreacting, that's all. Why would they be mad at him?

In the morning, he asked Nagisa during breakfast if they were mad.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "No! We just thought you were already asleep and didn't want to bother you!"

He sighed in relief, looking to Haru, who nodded as confirmation.

But, the rest of the week was the same; they wouldn't sleep with him, shower with him, or even let him touch them for too long. Nagisa, who loved recieving all kinds of attention from Rin, wouldn't let him even touch her shoulders. Frustrated, the red head went to Sousuke, who said that since his trail was coming up, he needed all of his attention on winning. Rei was the same, saying that his job said he'd been coming in looking disheveled, and they couldn't have that. Makoto was adamant about his trainer's rules, and Haru flat out told him no.

By Friday, the day before his meet, Rin was angry, horny, and pretty lonely. He had come home around 3, leaving Haru to swim more, to find the house without Nagisa, who'd left a note saying she was out shopping and would be back later. Still, he heard the kitchen sink running. Come to find out, it was Ai, who was finishing up dishes as Rin approached her. They were alone, finally, and he could really use release.

Rin knew that Ai had harbored a crush on him since high school, and would do anything Rin asked, if he asked politely. Sneaking up behind her, Rin wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, making her jump.

"R-Rin! You're home early!" She cried. He shrugged and began sucking on her neck, making her shiver. Setting down the dish sponge, she tilted her head to the side, trying to speak. "R-Rin, b-babe, what're you doing-g?"

He pulled his mouth away, satisfied with the mark he'd left on her skin. "Can I not kiss my girlfriend?"

"W-well, you can, but-"

Rin continued working on her neck, letting a hand move down to her jeans. With skill, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, reaching in and beginning to rub her through her panties. She sighed and rested against him, keeping her neck open to his assault. Smiling, he moved up towards her face, kissing on her cheek.

Ai turned her head and their lips met, Rin sliding his hand into her panties and a single finger into her, making her gasp and let out a shaky moan, pulling her mouth from his and turning away.

"R-Rin-"

"Do you want me to stop?" He slowed the pace of his hand, making her shake her head quickly.

"No! No, I don't, but-"

Rin slid another finger into her, making her gasp and moan, feeling her mouth be covered by his lips once more. She gave into his touch, relaxing against his body.

Rin was estatic. Ai wasn't fighting him, and she was certainly enjoying the attention, from how much she ground her hips onto his hand. He scissored his fingers inside of her, making her turn her head and cry out, using just his body for stability. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, making her whine.

"No, Rin, why?" She questioned, trying to get her legs steady. Bending down, Rin scooped her up in his arms, walking towards the staircase.

"I don't think Nagisa would be happy if I fucked you in her kitchen." He stated, carrying her up the stairs. In his arms, she started squirming, trying to get down.

"Ai, chill out, what's the problem?"

"Rin," She said, pushing on his chest to get down. "We can't do this, I can't have sex with you."

He cocked and eyebrow and set her down at the top of the stairs, crossing his arms again.

"And why not?" He snapped, making Ai look away, wringing her hands.

"I just, I can't Rin. I'm sorry."

Rin walked up to her and took her face in his hands, making her look into his eyes. He kissed her with passion, making her whimper against his mouth. They pulled away and he kept her gaze.

"Why? I won't tell anyone."

"Makoto told us about you punching your trainer and why and so he told us that no matter what we absolutely cannot have sex with you so that you'll focus at your meet." She blurted, gulping. He stared at her and laughed a bit.

"You're kidding?"

"No."

Releasing her face, he stormed into the bedroom that he'd now been sleeping in and slammed the door shut.

'Fucking Makoto!' He thought as he paced the room. 'I should have fucking known he'd pull some shit like this!' He knew the brunette was looking out for him, but this was low.

But if Makoto wanted him to not have sexual interactions, he wouldn't. No, he'd stay in the room until tomorrow, when he and his partners would head to Tokyo for his meet.

Rin sat on the bed, cross legged, staring at the bedspread. It was one of Makoto's, green and checkered. Growling, he laid back, closing his eyes.

The next morning, Rin was up before anyone. He took a quick shower, went into the room which Ai and Sousuke had slept in and scooped up the girl, carrying her out to his car and plopping her in the front seat.

"Wha, Rin?"

"We're going to Tokyo, and the only one of them I'm not pissed at is you." She nodded, looking down at her pajamas, Sousuke's button down and cute underwear printed with ducks.

"My cl-"

He handed her a bag, in which contained clothes for her. "You can change when we stop for gas."

They arrived in Tokyo early, Ai actually dressed now. Rin avidly avoided the rest of his partners, only kissing Ai before stepping onto the block.

He raced with his fury. All of the anger he had was channeled into winning his race. The roar of the crowd, the shouting of the announcer, it was all lost to Rin.

Hands against the wall, Rin looked up at the scoreboard. As times ran in, he looked for his name, and-

Found it at the top of the board.

He shouted in happiness, ripping off his swim cap and jumping, cheering at the top of his lungs. Haru stood in front of him, his hand held down to Rin, who took it and was yanked out of the pool, their mouths crushed together. Rin let himself be kissed, feeling Haru's arms pulling Rin against him.

"Was it worth it darling?" Haru asked. Rin rolled his eyes.

"I won, you all were right." He sighed. "Don't have sex before meets."

Haru smiled, a rare smile that he usually wouldn't see. Haru then raced in his own category, the two showered off, and met the rest of their partners outside.

Nagisa threw herself into Rin's arms.

"I'm so proud of you!!" She screamed, kissing on his face. He laughed and held her waist, keeping her in the air.

"You were great Rin." Sousuke said, kissing his hair. Rin rested his head on Sousuke, listening to his other partners compliment Haru and himself on their accomplishment. His ears perked up when Makoto talked to Haru, however.

"Now that wasn't as hard as you thought it'd be, was it?" Makoto asked, wrapping his arms around Haru. The smaller male shook his head, burying his face in Makoto's chest.

"Wait, you had to do this too?" Rin asked. Haru nodded. "But you got to sleep with them?"

"It's because he can control his sexual urges, where as you cannot. Ai told me what you did." Makoto said, giving Rin a disappointed glare. Rin laughed nervously, looking at Aiichirou, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Mako. But, it's over now!" Rin countered. Nagisa giggled, looking Rin in the eyes.

"It is, and don't think I didn't remember what you said on Monday. I'll be with you tonight." She whispered in his ear, mouthing at his earlobe. He shivered and set her down, remembering that Sousuke was still behind him.

"I've already called you after Nagisa." He told Rin. Rin's eyes widened and he took a small step away from Sousuke, just to run into Haru.

"Me after."

The rest called out what order they'd have him in, and he could feel himself getting excited. They hadn't wanted to piss him off; they'd been waiting to get their turn with him.

Suddenly, his weekend got a whole lot brighter.


End file.
